


그 자식이 글쎄, 초저녁부터 아픈가 싶더니 자정쯤엔 까무룩 나자빠지는 게 아닌가.

by howweusedtobe



Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), the wolf(2013)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: "씨발 왜 말을 안 했어?"물음에도 마지드는 말이 없었다. 그 새끼는 늘 그모양이었다. 그따위로 사니까 가족도 널 버리고 빡촌에 팔아먹는 거라고, 욕을 한바탕 퍼부어도 표정에 변화가 좁쌀만큼도 일어나지 않았다. 열 오른 눈동자는 포주가 강제로 흡입하게 한 마약 기운과 섞여 흐릿했다. 씨발, 뭐였을까. MDMA? 마리화나? 코카인? 썅, 알게 뭐야. 그 살찐 돼지 새끼는 분명, 씨발 지가 팔아먹는 년이 다리만 고분고분 벌려준다면 매스가 아니라 다른 뭐라도 헐값에 구해다 먹였을 거였다. 안에 뭘 쳐넣었는지 어떻게 알겠는가. 아마 포주에게 마약을 공급하는 새끼조차도 지가 뭘 때려부어쳐넣었는지 기억조차 하지 못하리라. 씨발, 독약이라도 넣은 게 아닐까. 쥐약같은 거 있지 않은가, 왜. 아니면, 씨발, 에이즈 같은 게 아닐까? 머리는 순간 불이 붙어 홧홧해졌다. 온갖 공포스런 질병들이 머리속을 스쳐갔다. 매독. 결핵. 뭐 그런 거. 씨발, 뒤지게 아픈 거. 왜 아무 말도 하지 않을까? 말을 하기 싫은 게 아니라, 아예 알아보지도 못하고 있는 게 아닐까?
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro/majid
Kudos: 3





	그 자식이 글쎄, 초저녁부터 아픈가 싶더니 자정쯤엔 까무룩 나자빠지는 게 아닌가.

"씨발 왜 말을 안 했어?"

물음에도 마지드는 말이 없었다. 그 새끼는 늘 그모양이었다. 그따위로 사니까 가족도 널 버리고 빡촌에 팔아먹는 거라고, 욕을 한바탕 퍼부어도 표정에 변화가 좁쌀만큼도 일어나지 않았다. 열 오른 눈동자는 포주가 강제로 흡입하게 한 마약 기운과 섞여 흐릿했다. 씨발, 뭐였을까. MDMA? 마리화나? 코카인? 썅, 알게 뭐야. 그 살찐 돼지 새끼는 분명, 씨발 지가 팔아먹는 년이 다리만 고분고분 벌려준다면 매스가 아니라 다른 뭐라도 헐값에 구해다 먹였을 거였다. 안에 뭘 쳐넣었는지 어떻게 알겠는가. 아마 포주에게 마약을 공급하는 새끼조차도 지가 뭘 때려부어쳐넣었는지 기억조차 하지 못하리라. 씨발, 독약이라도 넣은 게 아닐까. 쥐약같은 거 있지 않은가, 왜. 아니면, 씨발, 에이즈 같은 게 아닐까? 머리는 순간 불이 붙어 홧홧해졌다. 온갖 공포스런 질병들이 머리속을 스쳐갔다. 매독. 결핵. 뭐 그런 거. 씨발, 뒤지게 아픈 거. 왜 아무 말도 하지 않을까? 말을 하기 싫은 게 아니라, 아예 알아보지도 못하고 있는 게 아닐까?

모르겠다. 씨발 거울을 앞에 갖다놓고 대화하는 것도 아닌데, 분명 눈앞에 있는 게 본인 맞는데, 씨발 쳐뒤진 것처럼 아무런 반응조차 하질 않으니 뭘 어떻게 생각해야 할지도 모르겠다. 파비오는 실상 겁을 잔뜩 집어먹고 있었다. 그가 망할 간호에 대해서 아는 게 씨발 좆나 뭐가 있겠는가. 좆도 없었다. 우는 소리 한번이라도 더 내면 입에 구두를 쳐물리겠다고 악을 써대던, 좆같은 애비 새끼의 고함이 파비오가 알고 있는 간호의 전부였다. 아프면, 아무도 도와주지 않는다. 그러니 정신을 잃을 지경으로 아팠다간 완전 끝장이다. 살아서 지랄이라도 떨 수 있어야 곱게 뒤질 수라도 있는 것이다. 병원에 가고 싶다고 울었을 때, 꼭 병원에 다시는 가고 싶지 않을 정도로 구타하던 보호자의 기억이 떠올라서, 파비오는 우뚝 멈춰서고야 말았다.

"씹, 야......마지드....."

머리로는 이미 최악을 상상하고 있었다. 아니라고, 빌어먹을 공상이라고 스스로 다그쳐보지만 마냥 아니라고 믿기에는, 파비오는, 이미 마약 오남용으로 죽어간 이들을 여럿 봐왔었다. 그놈들의 증상은 각각 달랐으나 어쨌거나 의식을 잃었었다는 점에 있어선 마지드와 대동소이했다. 그거 하나가 마음에 콱 걸렸다. 다른 건 다 괜찮다고 억지로 넘기겠는데 불러도 대답이 없다는 거 그거 하나가 미칠듯이 간지럽고 긁고 싶어지고 아주 신경을 바짝바짝 말려서. 왜 말이 없지? 왜 알아보질 못하지? 왜 욕을 했는데도 싫어하질 않지? 왜? 왜? 도대체 왜? 이런 걸 싫어하는 거 아니었어? 이걸 봐, 여길 봐. 내가 있잖아. 씨발 내가 여기서 너 눈 좀 뜨라고 똥꼬쑈를 하고 있잖아, 씨발, 빌어쳐먹을.

결국 성질머리를 이겨내지 못하고 마지드를 발로 찼다. 간신히 뜨여있던 눈동자가 까무룩, 위로 넘어가며 동시에 마지드의 몸이 풀썩, 옆으로 넘어갔다. 씨발, 씨발, 씨발, 씨발! 왜 세상에는 씨발보다 더 씨발스러운 말이 없는 걸까? 분노는 순식간에 자기자신을 향했다. 마지드를 걷어찼던 발을 그대로 들어 다른 발을 미친듯이 밟아댔다. 오늘은 꼴에 연락도 받질 않고 두문불출인 마지드를 손봐준답시고 특별히 더 딱딱한 장화를 신고 왔다. 그걸 다른쪽으로 짓이긴다 한들, 하나라도 느낌이 있을 리가 만무했다. 그것에 또 미친듯이 화가 치밀어 파비오는 주먹으로 가슴을 쾅쾅 내리쳤다. 아마 칼을 가지고 있었다면 망설임없이 심장을 찔렀을 것이다. 피를 한바가지는 쏟았겠지. 아아, 피를 쏟았겠지. 피를 쏟으면 어떻게 되지? 죽는다. 죽고야 만다.

덜컥, 심장이 내려앉았다. 뭔가, 씨발 분명 거기 뭔가가 있었는데 한번도 자기 감정을 제대로 표현해본 적이 없는 파비오로서는 그것이 대체 무엇이었는지 잡아챌 수가 없었다. 뭔가 단단한 것이 걸려있는 가슴께가 미친듯이 근지러웠다. 죽을 것만 같았다. 씨발 이러다 나까지 여기서. 답답하다. 한참만에 파비오가 골라낸 말은 겨우 그거였다. 답답했다. 씨발 좆나 답답하다고! 여기가, 여기가! 이렇게! 마음 외에 그 말의 뜻을 이해해줄 곳은 없었다. 미쳐버릴 것만 같았다. 마지드를 보니까, 맨날 욕이나 쳐해대고 푼돈이나 뺏어가고 개랑 접붙인다 협박이나 해대도 막상 마지드가 아프니까. 그게, 참 그랬다. 그러니까 그게 그래서 이게 이래서 씨발 뒤질 것 같았다.

파비오는 답지 않게 천천히 주저앉았다. 카페트조차 깔려있지 않은 맨 시멘트 바닥에 엎어진 마지드의 몸을 살살 흔들어 깨우려했다. 몸은 불덩이 같이 뜨거웠다. 씨발 석유 드럼통에 빠졌다 나온 것도 아닌데, 이게 대체 뭐람. 어떤 좆같은 새끼가. 어떤 개미친빌어쳐먹을씨발새끼가. 누가. 이게 뭐람. 왜 아픈 거람. 아프다. 진짜 아프다. 어떻게 해야하지? 어떻게, 뭐를, 어떻게 해야하지? 누구도 그에게 그런 것은 가르쳐주지 않았다. 누구도 그에게 뭐라도 일러주는 법이 없었다. 파비오는 사실 감기 외에는 딱히 크게 앓아본 일이 없었고 지금껏 의사를 제대로 만날 일도 병원에 갈 일도 없었다. 그렇다고 119를 부를 수도 없는 노릇이 아닌가. 씨발 그런 건 계집애들이나 타는 거지. 파비오는 애써 이성의 목소리를 억눌렀다. 익숙한, 스스로를 늘 옥죄여오는, 목을 졸라매는 분노와 당황에 몸을 맡겼다. 그의 몸은 필요 이상으로 거칠게 움직였다. 마지드가 고개를 제대로 가누지도 못한 채 고개를 이리 꺾고 저리 꺾었다. 정말 거의 죽은 것 같았다. .

"야......너......"

순간 뭔가가 목구멍까지 치밀고 올라왔다. 파비오는 그것을 도로 찍어누르기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다. 몸이 뜨거웠다. 그 새끼의 몸이. 아니, 자신의 눈가가. 목구멍이. 씨발 이게 다 뭐람. 무슨 일이람. 씨발 그깟 약 몇 번 빨았다고 뒤질 건 또 뭐람. 재수가 지지리도 없어서, 대마초를 딱 한 번 빨았는데 뭔가 알레르기 반응이 일어나 죽어버린 녀석을 우연찮게 볼 일이 있었다. 코카인 쓰다 뭐 쓰다 끌어다 쓸 사채도 없어져서 싸구려 중에서도 가장 저질인 이름도 제대로 붙지 않은 약까지 빨다가, 우연찮게 너무 많이 주사해버려서 죽어버린 녀석을 볼 일이 있었다. 몸 파는 년이 뒤지는 일은 우연찮지도 않게 흔했다. 아무도 그런 년들 몇몇이 죽어나가는 것에는 신경쓰지 않는다. 사내새끼라면 더더욱 그렇다. 호모새끼. 이 동네 취급이 다 그렇다. 게이인 것도 괜찮다, 남자 친구, 씨빠 뭐 지들이 좋다는데 빠구리를 뜨건 말건. 하지만 사내새끼한테 다리를 벌려가며 돈을 받는 놈이라면 이야기가 달랐다. 특히 곱상하게 생긴 년도 아니고 허우대 멀쩡해보이는 놈이라면 더더욱.

그래서 처음부터 파비오는 마지드를 아주 혼내줄 생각이었다. 거래처인 터키 마피아가 그의 이력에 대해 어쩌고, 저쩌고 읊었을 땐 귓등으로도 듣지 않고 흘려넘겼다. 아니 씨발 뭐 여기서 불쌍하지 않은 새끼가 있기라도 한가? 씨빠 뭐 아무나 붙잡고 이야기 해보라고 해도 인간 극장 5부작 하나는 찍고도 남을텐데, 유난은. 문제는 그 눈빛이었다. 포기해서, 아주 포기해버려서, 자기 자신마저 놓아버린 듯한 맛이 간 눈빛. 손목을 반쯤 잘라냈다가 붙여놔서 일상생활이면 몰라도 평생 힘 쓰는 일은 못 할거라던 터키 놈의 호언장담. 머리에 오줌발이 떨어지는데도 꿇은 무릎을 움찔하지도 않던 너. 마지드.

"진짜........진짜.........뒤진 건 아니지?"

생각해보면 우스웠다. 씨발 뭐 어쩌게. 그 새끼가 대답을 하면 또 어쩌고 안 하면 또 어쩌게. 그런데 꼭 물어야만 했다. 대답이 돌아오지 않으리란 걸 알아도 씨발 최소한 던져는 봐야만 했다. 그렇지 않으면. 간신히 억눌렀다고 생각한 것이 다시 고개를 들려고 해서 파비오는 억지로 침을 모아 삼켰다. 목구멍이 뜨거웠다. 불 붙은 것 같았다. 씨발, 병 옮은 거 아냐? 재수 없는 생각이 한번 지나가고, 그렇다면 마지드는 정말 죽을 병에 걸렸느냐는, 태초의 질문을 다시금 던져보았다. 마지드는 과연 오늘 밤 이 자리에서 첫 손님도 받아내지 못하고 죽어버릴 것인가. 애시당초 공식적으로는 이태리 땅을 밟은 적도 없는 남자였다. 묘지 같은 거창한 것이 생길 리 없었다. 시체를 공구리쳐 바다에 밀어넣지나 않으면 다행인 것이다. 그래서, 정말로 그렇게 될까봐서, 파비오는 죽을 것만 같았다. 왜? 그는 절대 왜냐고는 묻지 않았다. 그것이 제 가슴께에 박힌 팔뚝만한 쐐기와 연관이 있다는 걸 본능적으로 알기 때문이었다. 그는 이미 스스로를 좀먹는 그 쐐기에 의지해 살아왔다. 그것이 주는 통각이 곧 복음이요 진리일 것이라 믿어의심치 않았다. 뽑아버리기엔 너무나도 멀리 와 버렸다. 다른 사람들도 분명 이렇게 뒤틀린 채로, 술이나 퍼마시면서, 담배나 빨아대면서, 느리게, 아주 느리게 자기 자신을 죽이고 있지 않느냐고 파비오는 항변했다.

뭐가 다르지?

씨발 본인인 내가 괜찮다는데 좀 아프면 어떻지? 하지만 너는 그래선 안 된다. 너는 아파선 안 된다. 너는 천 년이고 만 년이고 내가 그만두라고 할 때까지 이 창녀촌에 매인 채로 폐인처럼 살아야만 한다. 그것에 이렇게 숨 붙은 송장인 채로 누워만 있는 것은 해당되지 않는다.

파비오는 마지드를 끌어안았다. 손목을 일부러 조져놓았다고 하더니, 과연 본디 이렇게 비참한 인생을 살던 사람은 아니었던 듯했다. 벌써 근육이 한참 빠졌을텐데도 마지드의 몸은 여전히 식습관에 비해선 탄탄한 편이었고 무게감이 제법 있었다. 그래서 더더욱 답답해 미치겠다는 걸 아는지, 아마 모르겠지만, 아무튼지간에, 마지드는 몸을 얌전히 내맡기고만 있었다. 파비오는 홑이불을 몇 개 깐 것이 전부인 딱딱한 나무 침대에 마지드의 몸을 이고지고 해가며 뉘였다. 그리고 나선 기적처럼 마지드가 눈을 번쩍, 뜨기라도 할 것이라는 양 바라다보았다. 숨 쉬는 게 어려운지 마지드는 입을 살짝 벌리고서 색색대고 있었다. 이마에서 송글송글 땀이 솟아 머리카락이 들러붙게 했다. 알아들을 수 없는 잠꼬대라도 좀 했으면 좋겠는데, 이 등신새끼는 한마디를 하는 법이 없었다.

"너......일어나기만 해봐. 다시는 바깥에 나갈 수도 없게 다리를 분질러버릴테니깐."

파비오는 식식댔다. 마지드는 색색댔다. 파비오는 입술을 앙다물었다. 정말로 영영 죽이지 않으려면, 뭐라도, 뭐라도 해야될텐데. 이 등신새끼 머저리 새끼 미친 대가리에 똥만 찬 새끼. 어떻게, 뭘. 여기서. 더. 말조차 온전한 문장으로 튀어나오질 않았다. 다급해진 파비오는 충동적으로, 마지드의 옷을 잡아 벗겼다. 더우니까 벗겨야지. 참으로 단순무식하기 짝이 없는 공식이었다. 파비오는 그것 이상으로 자신의 감정을 파고들 수가 없었다. 누가 들어줬으면 좋겠다. 나의 이야기를 좀 알아줬으면 좋겠다. 우리 아버지가 얼마나 무식하고 미친 인간이었는지. 내가 얼마나 잘났는지. 늘상 그렇게 떠벌리곤 하지만 한꺼풀만 벗겨도 허상조차 없는 허깨비보다 더 허섭스레기같은 인간이었다. 파비오는 그렇게 살도록, 몸을 제대로 들어가지지도 않는 아주 작은 상자에 밀어넣고서 불편하다는 생각조차 하지 못하도록 길러져왔다. 그래서 파비오는 제가 마지드를 걱정하고 있다는 사실을 깨닫지 못했다. 그를 너무나도 사랑했기에 할 수 있다면, 동화 속 왕자님의 키스라도 백 번은 해주겠다고조차 말하지 못했다. 그는 현명하지도 못했고 왕자는 더더욱 아니었다.

왕자라기엔 학식이 모자랐고 거지라기엔 품위가 없었다. 인격도 없었다. 뭐라도 해주고 싶은데, 뭐 하나 줄 게 없었다. 애가 탄다. 파비오가 학교를 조금만 더 열심히 다녔더라면 그런 어휘를 사용했을 것이다. 미안하다. 그런 말을 쓰는 어른을 만난 적이 있다면 아마 이런 단어도 곁들였을 것이다. 그리하여 다음과 같은 공식이 탄생했을 것이다.

널 사랑하는데도 잘해주질 못하고, 네가 아파서 끙끙 앓고 있는 이 상황에서조차 아무것도 해줄 수 있는 게 없어서 참 미안하다.

하지만 그런 세상이었다면 아마 파비오는 마지드라는 남자를 만날 일조차 없었으리라. 마지드보다 더 솔직하고, 덜 완강한 사람을 만나 창녀의 몸뚱이가 아니라 연인의 가슴을 끌어안았으리라. 그러니 이것은 모두 부질없는 가정이었다. 파비오는 앓아누운 마지드에게 어떠한 도움도 되어주지 못했다. 도움이 되어주지 못했으므로 스스로의 감정을 마지드에게 전달할 수도 없었다. 파비오를 견뎌내는 것은 오롯이 마지드의 몫이었다. 마지드는, 언제나 늘, 자신의 짐을 짊어지는 것만으로도 벅차하던 사람이었다. 버겁다. 그런 네가 버거워 병이 났다. 그렇다고 그런 말을 하기에는, 지나치게 물렀다. 그래서 마지드는 열까지 내가며 자신과 사투를 벌였다. 끝내 죽어버리거나 혹은 끝내 죽어버리지 않기 위해. 마지드의 열이 조금 내리고 드디어 희미한 정신이 돌아온 것은 기진맥진한 파비오가 마지드 옆에 누워 마지드보다 더 넓은 공간을 차지해버린 뒤였다. 마지드는 잠결에 몸을 웅크렸다가, 파비오의 손이 제 등허리로 스르르, 밀려내려올 때에야 제가 나신이라는 것을 깨달았다. 그래서 마지드는 도로 잠속으로 빠져들지 않았다. 얇은 이불을 몸에 휘감고서 바닥으로 내려와, 차가운 바닥에 어지러운 몸을 식히며, 다시금 투쟁 속으로 밀려들어갔다.


End file.
